Quills, Wands and Owls
by The Kawaii Neko
Summary: A bunch of unrelated Harry Potter one-shots.
1. Oh, Draco

**A/N For the QLFC, round nine, write your given character in an awkward situation. My given character was Voldemort (thanks Lupe!) Hope it's awkward enough for my judge (or you if you are my judge reading this right now.) Enjoy and review!**

* * *

How did he get here? One minute he was out killing Muggles and now he was here. All he remembered was that someone said that Bella was busy, asked him something, and then he was in a bright and colorful room at the Malfoy Manor.

_Flashback flashback flashback_

Voldemort was walking along when he bumped into someone.

"Why don't you have a nose?" The Muggle asked.

"What?" Voldemort snarled.

"You don't have a nose. Can you smell?"

"Go away I'm busy."

"What are you doing? Who are you?"

"Lord Voldemort." The Muggle chuckled.

"You're a lord?"

"Yes now go away." Voldemort was getting frustrated. He pulled out his wand. The Muggle chuckled again.

"What's a stick gonna do to me?"

"It's a wand." Voldemort said through gritted teeth.

"Like a magic wand?"

"Yes." Voldemort said. The Muggle looked around on the floor. He picked up a stick.

"Abracadabra!" The Muggle waved the stick around in the air.

"Do you want me to use my magic on you?" Voldemort threatened.

"Okay, 'Lord'." Voldemort grabbed him by the arm and went into a nearby forest.

"You ready?" Voldemort asked.

"For you to use your 'magic' on me? Yup." Voldemort smirked.

"_Avada Kadvra!_" The room went green. Then Narriscia Malfoy was standing there.

"My Lord? Can you please do Lucius and I a big favor? Please?"

"What is it?"

"We need someone to watch Draco. Bella's busy. Please."

"Okay, I suppose."

"Thank you so very much!" Narrisica said. "He's at the house." Then she dissaperated.

_Flashback flashback flashback_

He was alone. Well, he wasn't alone. He was with a small child. The name of it was Draco, if he recalled. What was he supposed to do with it?

"Hello." Voldemort spoke to the lump in the crib. "Hello?" He moved some blankets to see if it was still there. It was.

"Do you do anything?" The child lay still. "Okay, then." Then it's eyes opened and it started making a terrible noise.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Voldemort covered his ears. When it continued to make the horrible noise Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at the crib

"_Silencio!_" The child was silent and Voldemort sighed.

"So.." Voldemort cleared his throat. "What do you do? Any magic? Any at all?" Draco, as if he was responding, stood up, shaking, in his crib.

"That's not magic." Voldemort scoffed. "This is magic." He flicked his wand and a curtain caught on fire. Draco giggled. "Can't you even talk? No? Well then." Voldemort summoned a chair and he sat down. He tapped his foot on the ground.

"Don't you do anything!?" Voldemort screamed in frustrated.

"Okay then, since you don't seem to be saying anything, I'll tell you about me. I was born in an orphanage to my dead mum and my stupid Muggle father. Always remember that we are better then Muggles. Much better. Anyway, I always knew I was different. The other children didn't exactly like me. I could talk to snakes. I could hurt other people if they made me angry. Then when I was eleven Professor Dumbledore, he's the headmaster of Hogwarts now, came to my orphanage and told me about magic. He lit my wardrobe on fire!

"So I went to Hogwarts. I got sorted into Slytherin. You better be in Slytherin, you know. My first few years went perfectly and then I had my sixth year. I did something that year. You want to know what it was? Huh? Of course you do. I opened up the Chamber of Secrets. A girl died. I didn't mean it, but she was there. And I also learnt something very important."

Voldemort moved all of Draco's blankets and awkwardly picked him up.

Then he dropped him. He started to cry again.

"No, no, no. _Silencio._" the child fell silent again. Voldemort waved his wand and Draco floated into the air. He placed him onto his lap and continued with his story.

"But I can't tell you what that is. And recently I heard a prophecy. I have to kill a boy called Harry Potter. If I don't then he will kill me. No, we can't let that happen." Voldemort cooed to the baby.

"Aw, you're so cute. Yes you are." Draco was grabbing at Voldemort's finger.

Suddenly the door opened. Narriscia Malfoy was standing there.

"Hello? We are home. Thank you so much." She looked a bit weirded out from seeing her master coo to her son. Voldemort gulped, the closest he could come to blushing.

"Yes, hello." Voldemort picked up Draco and tried to hand him over to Narriscia but dropped him.

"_Aresto Momentum!_" Draco was dangling in midair for a second then fell softly onto the carpet. "Er, sorry." Narriscia picked him up.

"No, no. It's fine. Lucius and I are so grateful." Voldemort looked at Draco longingly for a second.

"Um, is it possible I could just hold him? For just a while longer." he asked. Narriscia slowly nodded and handed him over. Voldemort started cooing again. Then he remembered that Narriscia was in the room. If you looked closely you could see a bit of pink in his pale face. He hastily gave Draco back and walked out with a nod to Narriscia and a little wave to Draco.


	2. Tessa Finds Out

**A/N All you need to know is that Tessa is Sirius's twin sister from my fic, The Snout and The Foot. Her animagus is a golden retriever.**

* * *

I gave a knut and a treat to the owl that flew into my kitchen that morning. I picked up the paper then froze at what I saw.

**Mass Murderer, Sirius Black, Escapes From Azakaban.**

I nearly fell of my chair. The front door opened and Remus came in.

"Don't-" He saw me. "...read the news. Tess? Are you okay?" I looked at him.

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Why would I be fine?" I got up and walked away, as if nothing happened,

"Tess..."

"I'm fine Remus!" I shouted at him.

"I know how you feel Tess."

"Really!?" I shouted at him. "You have a twin brother that you didn't tell us about? Did he kill two of his best friends and one of yours? And then he got sent to Azkaban but then escaped probably to kill your student? Do you want to kill him to avenge your friends but can't because he's your twin? If that's the case then yes, you do know what I'm feeling, but I really doubt it is so you don't know Remus Lupin." I jabbed his chest with my index finger. "You have no idea what I'm feeling! He may be your friend but he's my brother. It's more then that." Remus opened his mouth then shut it. He opened it again.

"Well, I have to go. I'm going to apply for the Defense teacher. Bye." He left.

* * *

As soon as I saw that familiar black dog in the distance I changed and leaped at him. I growled. All Sirius did was lick the side of my face. I pawed at him then turned back and clutched my wand. He turned back as well.

"Hello, Tess."

"Don't hello Tess me." I snapped.

"You can kill me, although I know you won't, but first, hear me out. I have a reason for coming here."

"Yea, so you can kill, Harry Potter!"

"No. I am here to kill someone though."

"Who? Me? Remus? You don't seem to have any problem killing your best friends."

"I'm killing my 'best friend' who is actually alive."

"And who would that be?" Sirius smirked.

"Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

I came into the Shreiking Shack, just as Hermione was accusing Remus of helping Sirius into the castle.

"He didn't." I said. Everyone turned to me.

"Proffesor Baker?" Hermione said. I smiled.

"That's not my real surname." I told her. "It's Black. And I've been help my dear twin brother here into the castle. Hi Sirius, hi Remus." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at me in surprise. "Plot twist. Remus, do know?"

"No," Remus said. "I saw his name on our map so I came down here to see."

"Can we just hurry up so I can kill him?" Sirius interrupted.

"Hold on, Sirius. Harry has a right to know." Remus said.

"Know what? That he," Harry pointed to Sirius. "killed my parents and wants to kill me!?" Harry shouted.

"No, Harry. Explain Sirius." I said. Sirius explained everything to them. Ron gave them Peter and I watched as Remus and Sirius made him turned into his ugly human form. One thing ran through my mind. How could he?

* * *

**A/N Thanks to grangerpotterweasley for reviewing! Glad you like it!**


	3. A Day In The Class Of Gryffindor

Godric got up and put on his robes wrong. Helga, as usual, pointed it out to him. He went into his study quickly and changed. He then walked, more like strutted, towards the Great Hall. He took his place alongside Salazar and he looked down at their small group of students. After a quick breakfast Godric got to his Defense classroom late. He walked up to the front and cleared his throat.

"If everyone would please stand up." Godric said. Everyone did. Godric waved his wand and the desks moved to the side. With another swish of his wand, a big cupboard came flying down from his study.

"This is a boggart." Without explaining further he waved his wand and the cupboard door opened. There was a thief stealing his beloved sword. "_Riddikulus!_" He said and the sword came up and started to do the tango with the thief. He flicked his wand and the boggart went back into the cupboard. Godric turned back to his class.

"I want each of you to do that when you come up. Now get into a line. When you say the spell think of something funny." The class got into a line and took turns facing the boggarts. There were mummies and spiders and locusts and big fierce-looking dogs. One particularity intrigued Godric, a door.

Godric dismissed the class after everyone had a turn. New students scrambled in. Godric smiled. He had something a bit different planned for this group of students. He suppressed a laugh when he saw the look of one of his students. It was fear. All of his students knew that nothing good could come from Godric smiling. Everyone sat down but there was something weird. There was a new boy. This boy had black hair and green eyes. The boy had a type of aura that made Godric shudder. Sitting next to him was a bushy haired girl with brown eyes and buck teeth. Godric didn't know her either. They both sent a shiver down his spine.

"Today we are going to be doing patronuses." The boy gasped and the girl nudged him.

"Ow." Godric could hear him whisper.

"What you need to do is say Expecto Patronum and think of a happy thought. Like this. _Expecto Patronum!_" A misty lion flew out of his wand. "Who would like to go first?" The boy shoot his hand up into the air.

"Harry." The girl said through gritted teeth. Godric ushered him up. He took out his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" The boy shouted. A full stag came out. Godric was surprised. It was just his first time and a corporeal patronus?

"What's your name?" Godric quickly asked the boy. The boy glanced at the girl before answering.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Godric looked at Harry and saw a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Godric turned to the girl.

"And you?"

"H-Hermione Granger."

"I've never seen you two here. Where are you from?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"We're from nine hundred years in the future. More actually. Nine hundred and ninety-five years to be exact." Hermione answered.

"OK..." Nobody took in this information by surprise. After all, this sort of stuff was bound to happen everyday in the class of Godric Gryffindor

* * *

"You're from the future? Nineteen ninety-six?" Rowena asked. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"A time turner took us here." Helga nodded.

"Do you still have it?" Hermione nodded and handed it to Helga, who handed it to Rowena. Rowena smiled.

"Easy. You just need a simple spell to reverse the direction the time turner goes in." Rowena tapped the time turner with her wand and handed back to Hermione.

"Be careful now." Harry and Hermione put it on and disappeared. Salazar came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Hope I didn't miss anything." Helga and Rowena smiled.

"Nope," Helga said. "Just an ordinary day."

* * *

**A/N For QLFC. My year was 1002 (founders era!), an ordinary day. Tell me what you thought, as this was my first Founders fic!**

**Tutshills and Tornados, (;) that's my QL team. Tutshill Tornados)**

**Michal**


	4. What Is That?

**For Karyn (**Kailey Hamilton**)**

**ABS for KBOW- Prompts: Sparrow, Help, Ghost, Leaf/Leaves**

******Suicide******

_**It started with a simple cup of red. It became so much more.**_

"Ollie, what the hell is that?"

Katie Wood had just walked into their new apartment and after fixing the leaves on her beloved fern plant and feeding her gorgeous pet sparrow, she went to the kitchen to see her husband, Oliver Wood.

He was drinking a weird liquid that looked oddly like... _blood._

"Uh..." Oliver threw his cup out the open window. It hit a cat. (_Meow!_) "Nothing." (_Weird smile._) He didn't move to kiss her but instead pursed his lips together. (_No_ _kiss?_) They were red. _Blood _red. (What _is he hiding from her?_)

"It was something. What was it?" Katie was so intent on finding out her husband's secret that she didn't notice the door opening.

It was two men carrying case of blood red liquid.

Oliver started to shake his head frantically at them but it was too late.

The two burly men came to the table and said:

"Your unicorn blood, uh..." He looked at the box for his name. "Mr. Wood."

Katie's eyes widened in shock and she spun around to face Oliver.

"UNICORN BLOOD? WHY? I- No. Ollie," her face softened as she realized what was happening to her husband. "Why didn't you tell me? I can help, somehow."

"I... I don't..." Oliver started.

"I love you. I always will. Even if you _do _die. Don't drink the blood anymore." And with that they embraced each other in a hug and a big kiss.

One of the men cleared his throat.

"Um..." He started.

"Gross!" the other one exclaimed.

Katie pulled away.

"Gentlemen, take these case of unicorn blood away." And she went back to her husband.

* * *

**Six months later:**

"NO! Ollie! Ollie, you can't!" Katie was sobbing into Oliver's hand. He was dying. But he couldn't die. They were at Saint Mungo's hospital. And _he was dying._

"Kates," Oliver said in a weak voice. "I loved you, I still do and the ghost of me will too. I love you, Katie." And with her name in his mouth, he died.

Katie dissolved into tears on the ground and was escorted out.

* * *

The funeral was held on a Sunday at Katie's friends, the Weasley's, house, the Burrow.

She could hardly hold herself together their.

How could she live without her husband? They said the cost of drinking unicorn blood came at a _very _costly price.

And she guessed that was it.

His dying.

Her suffering.

* * *

She couldn't cope. She could keep on going.

She was fading in and out of dreams and reality.

His last words were in her brain all the time, twenty-four/seven.

_I love you Katie._

If he really truly did why did he leave her?

It was his fault.

HIS FAULT.

WHY?

WHY?

WHY?

WHY?

It was time.

* * *

_She looked at the silver moon, shining._

_The rope was in hand._

_Standing on the kitchen chair._

_She could finally be with her man._

_**And falling, falling.**_

_**Is this heaven?**_

**_Falling, falling._**

**_Are we there yet?_**

**_Falling, falling._**

**_When would they hear?_**

**_Falling Falling._**

**_Would they care?_**

**_Falling, falling._**

**_She didn't._**

**_Falling, falling._**

**_She could be with Oliver._**

**_Falling, falling._**

**_Her true love._**

**_Falling, falling._**

**_She needed him._**

**_Falling, falling._**

**_She was going to have him._**

**_Falling, falling._**

**_She was down._**

**_Reunited._**

**_No more falling, falling._**

**_Oliver._**

**_Where?_**

**_Oliver._**

**_I'm here._**

**_Oliver._**

**_Oliver._**

**_Oliver._**

* * *

_'Katie?' _Oliver Wood was in a hot tub. With Fred Weasley.

_'Oliver!' _Katie started to run towards Oliver, as fast as she could.

_'Why? Why are you here?' _Oliver asked, getting out of the hot tub. He was confused. His wife was dead? Why? She was so young...

_'I needed you.' _Katie said sadly.

_'Oi! Katie! Look down.' _Came Fred's voice from the hot tub.

Katie did and blushed. She was naked.

_'Oh my god.' _She said, the blush growing.

_'How's George?' _Fred asked, getting out of the tub.

_'I- I don't know.' _Katie answered bashfully, still embarrassed at being naked.

_'Kates...' _Oliver started.

_'Ollie, I still love you.' _She interrupted.

_'Me too but... I just can't see it.' _

_'See what?' _Katie looked around. There wasn't much to look at. The hot tub, some trees, not much else.

_'You. Committing... suicide.' _Oh. Well then.

_'I had too. Because Ollie, I can't live without you. I need to be with you all the time.' _She explained. Why didn't he understand?

_'Oh my god! Just kiss, make up and have some sex already.' _Fred groaned. And as much as she hated to agree with him and say it, Katie said:

_'Ollie, he's right. Please. Forgive me.' _She entreated.

And you know what?

He forgave her.

He really did.

(Because these things happen once in a...

deathtime.)


	5. A Merry Christmas

**ABS. KBOW. Cry/crying, breeze, socks, dusk, poem. Gift wrapped in red.**

**For Melly-Belly**

* * *

_~A Merry Christmas~_

* * *

_A Christmas secret is shared. Everyone wants to know._

* * *

Fred grinned at Oliver.

"For you." Fred handed him a big, lumpy, red package.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and opened it.

"How many is this?" Oliver asked with a gaping mouth.

"One hundred," George responded.

One hundred.

One hundred socks.

Wow.

Katie Bell cam down the girl's dormitory stairs.

"Merry Christmas, all!" She threw a package each to Fred and George.

"Nothing for your captain, Bell?" Oliver kided. She didn't really have to get him something.

"Come." Katie waved for him to come out with him. Oliver obliged.

"I got you something special," Katie started. "It took a while for me to think of it."

"What?"

And Katie planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"That."

And the world was clear.

If you interpreted it.

Like a poem.

A breeze was going through his head.

It was empty.

She kissed him.

_She kissed him._

Like the sun rising at dusk, like crying of joy.

Weird.

* * *

"You look weird, mate."

"That's not very nice."

"Aw, shut up Angie, look at him."

"It's like he's dreaming."

"Still."

"Alicia! You're on her side?"

"Girls stick together."

"Of course."

"Harry, you?"

"Um..."

Harry, Angelina, Aliciia, Fred and George's voices were unheard by the day dreaming captain.

They were nor heard by Katie, who didn't show up to practice.

They were both acting strange...

* * *

"They did what?" Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina were huddled around a small table in the Gryffindor common room, staying away from the crowd.

"Kissed," Alica answered to Fred's outburst. "We manged it out of Katie last night. She kissed him on Christmas."

"Wow. Kaite and Wood." They were all shocked.

But ready for the confrontation.

* * *

"We know, Wood."

"There's really no point in hiding it, anymore."

"It's no longer a secret."

"What are you two talking about?"

Fred and George grinned.

"You and Katie." They said at the same time.

Oliver paused.

* * *

"Hello Katie."

Alicia and Angelia were sitting on Katie's bed, obviously waiting for her.

"Hi," she responded, slowly, looking suspicious.

"So," Alicia started.

"You and Oliver, eh? Are you going to on a date?"

"What?" Katie said with a little laugh.

"You know," Alicia said. "You kissed him. You said so."

"It's like a Quidditch love," Angelina teased. "So cute."

"Like you and Fred!" Katie snapped back.

"Yeesh. Why so touchy?"

"I don't like Oliver. He kissed me. Not the other way around." Katie told them both, leaving the room.

But she admitted to them that she _did_ like Oliver, even if she didn't say so exactly.

She had called him by his first name.

* * *

"Oliver? Are you in here?"

"Oi! Shite, Bell!" Oliver exclaimed, putting a towel over his naked body. "This is the _boy's _shower. No girls."

"But I need to talk to you."

"Then speak."

"Angie and Alicia found out."

"About what?" Oliver ask stupidly.

"About me kissing you."

"Oh. Well than... Let's go on a date."

That shocked Katie.

"What?"

"Let's go on a date," Oliver repeated. "If they know, no point in hiding anything. Fred and George know too," he added.

"Okay Mr Wood," Katie said, smiling. "Let's go on a date."

* * *

They met in Hogsmade.

Or that was the plan.

They were going to go to The Three Broomsticks.

But Oliver wasn't there at ten o'clock in the morning- their set time.

And by eleven-thirty Katie gave up.

She felt heart-broken. She got stood up.

"Oliver," she mumbled.

Then she saw him down the road.

_With another girl._

Katie ran away, the tears just starting to pour down her face.

* * *

"Yes!" Oliver exclaimed. "Someone else noticed that!"

Oliver was laughing with his new found Ravenclaw friend, Amy.

She was a Quidditch player as well and loved Puddlemere Untied as well!

She was awesome.

Oliver looked down at his watch.

"Oh."

Eleven-thirty.

"I really gotta go, Amy. I'm late for my date. Nice meeting and talking with you!"

"Okay, bye Oliver!"

She walked away and Oliver walked in the different direction, to the entrance of Hogsmade.

Just in time to see Katie running away.

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight, she thinks I cheated on her?"

Angelina and Alicia confronted Oliver the next day.

Oliver was bewildered at their story.

"Yeah, you jerk!" Alicia accused.

"She's a friend! I just lost track of time talking about Quidditch with her."

Their faces hardened.

"Typical. Quidditch over your date," Angelina scoffed.

And they walked away, leaving Oliver feeling terrible.


End file.
